The portal opens
by CielRose
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Hikaru and her two friends, Akira and Kaede. All three of them end up in the world of Bleach. How the hell did they end up there? I dunno... you find out. lol :
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach or any of the Bleach character that will be appearing here. Hehe**

**Anyways, i did this because well I dunno maybe I just got lotsa time in my hands muahahahaha! lol. Anyway, 1st of all I'm wanna say sorry coz my grammar isn't tht good... okay they suck lol. And I'll try to update ASAP. Oh well... enjoy :D**

The tainted darkness of the night frightens me, I could feel the darkness engulfs me when I walk alone at night. I could feel shadows moving behind me. I could a cold hand touching my trembling shoulder. When I turned to look, I see no one. A shiver comes up my spine, I turned around and ran as fast as I can. But I can feel that 'it's' closing up to me. 'It' grabbed me by my shoulder, I turned and I saw 'it' very clearly under the moonlight. My name is Kouryu Hikaru and yes, I can see spirits.

"Ohayo, Hikaru-chan!"

"Ah… Ohayo, Mae-chan,"

My friends couldn't see these 'things', I always wonder why. Is it possible that I'm a Shinigami? No way maybe I'm reading too much of that manga about Shinigami. What's its title? Uh oh it's called BLEACH. Damn it. I'm losing it.

"Hikaru-chan? Daijoubu ka? You look pale," Mae looked at my face and touched my forehead.

"Ah um… goshinpai naku," I smiled to her and continued walking with her.

We were on our way to school. We were walking the usual route to our school, it was just a few meters away from my house. This is where it all happened, when I saw that 'thing', I was stupefied. I couldn't move, and all I could do was stare. I can feel my blood rush through my body. Unconsciously, my hands tried to touch it. Then suddenly my mind was back to its normal state, my eyes were wide and fear clutched my heart. I shook my head and placed my palm on my face.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hikaru-chan?"

"Daijoubu… sa Mae-chan, shall we go? We'll be late," I smiled and assured her.

"Man, Hikaru-chan. You made me worried back there. Hmm? Ah! There's Kiyoshi-kun. Kiyoshi-kun! Ohayo!"

Yare yare… Mae-chan likes Kiyoshi-kun. I don't know why and I know Mae-chan likes a whole lot of other guys too. I can't understand her even though we've been friends for so long.

"Oh! Ohayo to you too Kaneshiro-kun! How are you this morning?" Mae happily grabbed on to his arm.

"I'm fine," he said.

Hmm… another one of Mae's victim I better not bother any of these things. I'll be sure to be tangled in this mess. She'll ask me to ask these boys to go out with her. Oh what the heck? Why am I always the victim? Suddenly, Mae came running to me. She happily jumps around me. And it was really weird.

"Hikaru-chan! We got ourselves a date!" I couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Huh…?" was all I could say.

"Kaneshiro-kun and Kiyoshi-kun asked us to go on a date!"

"Hey, Mae-chan. There's a limit for you to make fun of me. And this is the limit. You better not joke around or I'll…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"Mo! They really did ask us! It's on Saturday! Lets go!"

I think someday I'll tell this girl to bug off. But at this moment I can't, she's the only person I can be friends with. The others hated me, they avoid me. I don't know what the reason is but somehow I think they might be scared of me.

"Hikaru-chan! Lets get going! We're going to be late,"

"A-ah! Hai! Matte…"

We're schooling at Zephyr High, and it's just a normal high school. Not the most prestigious but it was just an average school. RINGG! Oh no! There goes the bell. Both Mae and I ran to school and we arrived just in time. After putting our shoes in the shoe locker, we raced to our homeroom. When we arrived, the teacher wasn't there yet. So we quickly went to our seats. My seat is just by the window. Ah… I love this seat because the air circulation here is very good. Mae-chan's seat is way in front of me. Oh thank God! She can't bother me or disturb me while the teacher is teaching or anything but Kiyoshi-kun is sitting next to me and Kaneshiro-kun is sitting behind me. Oh geez, of all the places in this class. The reason I hate where they're sitting now is because Mae-chan keeps on asking me about them. The way they write, talk or smile things like that! Man! Doesn't the girl have enough of boys? Oh! There's the teacher.

_Come and assist us, Hikaru…_

What the? Who's there? I searched around and I found no one. I scratch my head and continue on doing my thing.

_Hikaru… go to the Myarune Cinema…_

Huh? Who is this guy talking in my head! I shook my head and I pressed my palm on my head.

"Kouryu-san? Are you sick? Do you need to go the infirmary?" asked the teacher.

"Ah, I'm fine sensei. Its okay," I said and continue on working my work.

"She's not feeling so well teacher! Since this morning! I'll bring her to the infirmary," said Mae. I know what she's up to. She wants to skip class! And she's going to drag me along!

"Very well, Aizuru-san. She looks pale. You better hurry," said the teacher.

"Hai, sensei," she replied quickly. She paced to my seat and has me drag to the infirmary.

NO! Alas… we end up in the infirmary together. Sigh… I was laying down on one of the infirmary's beds. The nurse was out because she went out to have lunch. So it's just me and Mae-chan. She's sitting next to my bed, and talking endlessly about boys again. I tried to sleep through it but my eyes wouldn't close. Sigh… I turned and looked out the window. And yeah… she's still babbling. Then I remembered, a voice was calling out my name just now. It was low and horse voice... a guy? Who could that be? Hmm... maybe it's just my imagination...

**To be continued... :) Yea... there are no Bleach character yet lol anyway stay tuned for the next chapter... hope i can finish it soon.**


	2. Chapter 1 Ver 2

**I don't own Bleach or any of the Bleach character that will be appearing here. Hehe**

**I changed a bit here and there to the 1st chapter. **

The tainted darkness of the night frightens me, I could feel the darkness engulfs me when I walk alone in the streets at night. I could feel shadows moving behind me. I could feel a cold hand touching my trembling shoulder. When I turned to look, I see no one. A shiver comes up my spine, I turned around and ran as fast as I can. But I can feel that 'it's' closing in on me. 'It' grabbed me by my shoulder, I turned and I saw 'it' very clearly under the moonlight. My name is Kouryu Hikaru and yes, I can see spirits.

xxxxxxxx

"Mornin', Hikaru-chan!"

"Ah… morning, Mae-chan,"

My friends couldn't see these 'things', I always wondered why. Is it possible that I'm a Shinigami? No way! Maybe I'm reading too much of that manga about Shinigamis. What's its title? Oh it's called BLEACH. Damn it. I'm losing it.

"Hikaru-chan? Are you alright? You look pale," Mae looked at my face and touched my forehead.

"Ah um… yeah I'm fine," I smiled to her and continued walking with her.

We were on our way to school. We were taking the usual route to our school, it was just a few meters away from my house. This is where it all happened, when I saw that 'thing', I was stupefied. I couldn't move, and all I could do was stare. I can feel my blood rush through my veins. Unconsciously, my hands tried to touch it. Then suddenly my mind was back to its normal state, my eyes were wide and fear clutched my heart. I shook my head and placed my palm on my face.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hikaru-chan?"

"I'm great!… sa Mae-chan, shall we go? We'll be late," I smiled and assured her.

"Man, Hikaru-chan. You made me worried back there. Hmm? Ah! There's Kiyoshi-kun. Kiyoshi-kun! Ohayo!"

Yare yare… Mae-chan likes Kiyoshi-kun. I don't know why and I know Mae-chan likes a whole bunch of other guys too. I can't understand her even though we've been friends for so long.

"Oh! Ohayo to you too Kaneshiro-kun! How are you this morning?" Mae happily grabbed on to his arm.

"I'm fine," he said.

Hmm… another one of Mae's victim I better not bother any of these things. I'll be sure to be tangled in this mess. She'll ask me to ask these boys to go out with her. Oh what the heck? Why am I always the victim? Suddenly, Mae came running to me. She happily jumps around me. And it was really weird.

"Hikaru-chan! We got ourselves a date!" I couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Huh…?" was all I could say.

"Kaneshiro-kun and Kiyoshi-kun asked us to go on a date!"

"Hey, Mae-chan. There's a limit for you to make fun of me. And this is the limit. You better not joke around or I'll…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"Mo! They really did ask us! It's on Saturday! Lets go!"

I think someday I'll tell this girl to bug off. But at this moment I can't, she's the only person I can be friends with. The others hated me, they avoid me. I don't know what the reason… hell! I know the reason it's not like I can really hide it anymore. I think they avoid me cause I'm weird… or maybe its fear?

"Hikaru-chan! Lets get going! We're going to be late,"

"Geez… you were the one who's wasting time…" mumbles me.

We're schooling at Zephyr High, and it's just a normal high school. Not the most prestigious EVER but its just an average school. RINGG! Oh no! There goes the bell. Both Mae and I ran to school and we arrived just in time. After putting our shoes in the shoe locker, we raced to our homeroom. When we arrived, the teacher wasn't there yet. So we quickly went to our seats. My seat is just by the window. Ah… I love this seat because the air circulation here is very good. Mae-chan's seat is way in front of me. Oh thank God! She can't bother me or disturb me while the teacher is teaching or anything but Kiyoshi-kun is sitting next to me and Kaneshiro-kun is sitting behind me. Oh geez, of all the places in this class. The reason I hate where they're sitting now is because Mae-chan keeps on asking me about them. The way they write, talk or smile things like that! Man! Doesn't the girl have enough of boys? Oh! There's the teacher.

_Come and assist us, Hikaru…_

What the? Who's there? I searched around and I found no one. I scratch my head and continue on doing my thing.

_Hikaru… go to the Myarune Cinema…_

Huh? Who is this guy talking in my head! I shook my head and I pressed my palm on my head.

"Kouryu-san? Are you sick? Do you need to go the infirmary?" asked the teacher.

"Ah, I'm fine sensei. Its okay," I said and continue on working my work.

"She's not feeling so well teacher! Since this morning! I'll bring her to the infirmary," said Mae. I know what she's up to. She wants to skip class! And she's going to drag me along!

"Very well, Aizuru-san. She looks pale. You better hurry," said the teacher.

"Hai, sensei," she replied quickly. She paced to my seat and has me drag to the infirmary.

NO! Alas… we end up in the infirmary together. Sigh… I was laying down on one of the infirmary's beds. The nurse was out because she went to have lunch. So it's just me and Mae-chan. She's sitting next to my bed, and talking endlessly about boys again. I tried to sleep through it but my eyes wouldn't close. Sigh… I turned and looked out the window. And yeah… she's still babbling. Then I remembered, a voice was calling out my name just now. It was low and horse voice... a guy? Who could that be? Hmm... maybe it's just my imagination...

**To be continued... :) Yea... there are no Bleach character yet lol anyway stay tuned for the next chapter... hope i can finish it soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me still no own Bleach!!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating lol I was busy with the changes in my life so that's it lol I hope this'll compensate though bowed and apologize at the same time… hopefully I still remember the concept of the story grins oh and maybe my writing style is a bit different now…**

!!Saturday!!

"Why am I here again, Mae?"

"Oh come on, Hikaru… we have a date,"

"They're late…"

"They'll be here!!" Mae pouts and I frowned.

"You're gonna get wrinkles, Hikaru," This time I pouted.

Yeah. She managed to drag me to the mall with her today. Damn it I can't believe I fell for that I'm-gonna-burn-all-of-your-mangas-and-animes-if-you-don't-come-with-me-today trick. Sigh hopefully this day will end smoothly… I wish I was at home watching Bleach instead of here. As I mumble to myself, Mae busied herself applying and re-applying her make up. I dunno if she knows this but doesn't all those make up make her look like a clown? Sigh… I'd be better off thinking of something else. And then it hit me… I remember a voice calling out for me the other day, what was that? Myarune Cinema? Why there? Where's Myarune again? ... oh right… it's in this stupid mall that I've been for into going… hmm… maybe it's worth checking out.

"Kaneshiro-kun! Kiyoshi-kun!!"

That startled me. For boys they really came oh so fashionably late. Sigh… here goes nothing. Bear with it Hikaru! Ganbaru zo!

I smiled to the boys as they approached us and they smiled back.

"Sorry we're late," Kiyoshi said as he scratched his head for a non-existent itch.

"That's fine," I said.

"Kaneshiro wanted to stop at the record store,"

"Okay," said me.

"So… where are we going?"

"Mae's the planner. I'll just go along,"

Well when both of us turned around, she and Kaneshiro were gone. Sheesh… I wish she had the courtesy to tell me where she is going. And again Kiyoshi scratch his head. I think he's just embarrassed. Ah! Mae! Mataku!! Alright… well since Mae and Kaneshiro the cool went off together… where would I go and with Kiyoshi nonetheless.

"So what'll we do now?" he asked.

I'm thinking… I'm thinking!! Ah!! The cinema!! Yosh!!

"Ah… how about the cinema?" I suggested.

"Myarune?"

I nod. He seems to consider it.

"Okay, I guess it's fine. You wanna watch a movie or something?"

No, I wanted to investigate what the weird voice told me to. Aww but I don't wanna scare you so I'll just settle with this answer.

"Yeah, lets go with that,"

"Okay, its on the third floor. Lets take the elevator,"

I nod and we started walking to the direction of the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes we have arrive at the Myarune Cinema floor! On to the investigation! I think my eyes shine with determination when I got out the elevator cause Kiyoshi is looking at me and he's amused.

Cough. "So… I'll get the ticket. You get the popcorn?"

Kiyoshi smiled, "Yeah sure. I'll treat ya',"

"Thanks,"

I quickly went in line. (A/N: I don't know what movie to put. Lets just say it's the newest movie in the cinema lol) A lot of people but the queue was bear able. Thank goodness!! I was waiting in line when I heard it again.

_You really came…_

Okay… there's that voice again. I get this encounter so many times I don't get scared anymore. Sigh… how should I communicate with this… voice?

_I can hear you fine._

Gah! Out from my thoughts you… YOU!! … you uh… spirit!

_Go to the toilet._

Of all the places, why the toilet?

_Stalls._

You're one smart spirit.

_I know._

Sheesh, so I have to ditch Kiyoshi. How tiresome…

_Just bring him along._

… Are you mad?!

_What's wrong with that idea?_

I'm not gonna bring a guy and a classmate nonetheless… to the toilet… a woman's toilet nonetheless… AND! in one of the stalls! Just so I can speak to a freaking ghost!

_Fine. In front of the toilet._

Where's there's a lot of people? No thanks Mr. Ghost. I don't want to have people thinking I'm crazy.

_Sigh…_

You dare to sigh??

_Alright. Go behind the cinema. Where there is no one and call out for me._

Sure, what'll I call you?

_Mr. Ghost should be fine._

Got it. I'll go get Kiyoshi. I'm gonna have a hard time to convince him to come with me and the money I wasted on buying the tickets… I'm so gonna make you pay Mr. Ghost.

…

Okay, maybe he left… sheesh, I'm getting Kiyoshi.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere far, somewhere not very near to Hikaru's location, somewhere not even in her universe… a guy with a green stripped hat was sitting and smiled with satisfaction.

**To be continued… hopefully in a few weeks… ja mata na **


	4. Chapter 3

**No own Bleach. I do wish though lol**

**Here's a new chapter. I was in the mood for updating. Yay XD well I'm still no good with grammar and THIS is a very clichéd story hahahahahaa**

_**!!Myarune Cinema!!**_

Kiyoshi's standing in front of the counter, ready to order the popcorn and drinks for both him and Hikaru. Just then Hikaru came out of nowhere (well maybe in between the sea of people but who cares right? Lol) and grabbed him to the side, much to his surprise of course.

"Kiyoshi, you got a minute?"

"Uhm-hmm?"

"Uh… how should I say this? Uhh… I wanna go somewhere else and uh you're coming with me,"

Kiyoshi's confused, of course… who wouldn't.

"Okay?"

"Great. Kochi koi,"

Hikaru led the way and Kiyoshi followed her. '_Okay so far so good, let's just hope he doesn't freak out like all normal guys do…'_

_**!!Back of Cinema!!**_

Hikaru stopped walking and she waited for a while. She's thinking of a way to explain all this complicated things to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi stopped walking right after her and stared at her, his head is reeling with questions. '_Why did Hikaru brought him here? Hopefully she's not thinking of doing… okay scratch the dirty thought, BAD KIYOSHI!! But isn't this a little too soon? … okay I thought I told myself not to think about…'_

Cough. "Kiyoshi, I'm sorry for bringing you back here. I need to find somebody here. Well actually some 'thing',"

Snapping from his predicament, he then again started to scratch his head. "Huh? What… 'thing'?"

"I'm searching for Mr. Ghost," '_The first guy who's not afraid to talk to me, for once, is going to think I'm crazy. Great Hikaru, just GREAT.'_

"Huh? Mr. Ghost? Cute name for a some 'thing',"

Okay now's my turn to scratch my non-existent itch. "Uh? What?"

"Huh?" He continued to scratch his head.

Now confusion came into the mix.

Suddenly…

_Ah… both of you came._

Kyaa!! What?! Don't just appear out of nowhere!!

_Not my fault you're not paying attention._

Sigh… what do you want from me?

Seems like you're used to this kind of stuff.

What kind of stuff?

Speaking to an unknown voice.

Yeah. I can see spirits and ghosts. But I can't see you… why's that?

_That's cause I'm not there. I'm only a voice._

Huuh??

"Hikaru, who are you talking to?"

"Huh? Oh to Mr. Ghost,"

"Oh I see… where's Mr. Ghost? I can hear his voice but can't see him,"

"Oh he said he's not here he- wait a minute! You can hear him!!"

"Yeah. Loud and Clear,"

"What? WHHYYYYYY??"

"Huh? I dunno,"

"How could you-"

_Both of you stop talking. Now step into the black hole._

Are you out of your mind? Who's in the right mind would jump into a black hole??

**Interesting.**

Kiyoshi!! You're crazy!!

**I'm going in.**

_Good boy._

Not good!! Okay too late he jumped in. Now who's gonna explain his disappearance, oh I can just see the headlines in the morning newspaper. Great, now I gotta go and save him but who's gonna save me?

_Can you just get in?_

Hikaru jumps into the black hole following Kiyoshi who was not in the right mind. Hikaru feels that she'll someday regret doing this someday. Hmm… how long has it been since she jumped into the blackhole.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

THUDD!!

Kiyoshi made a perfect landing and Hikaru landed on her bottom.

"Where's this?" Kiyoshi said.

"Dunno,"

"This is Karakura,"

Both turned to the direction of the voice and saw a man dressed in what seems to them a hakama or maybe its not, they're not sure, and he's wearing a weird green stripped hat.

"Hello," the two chorused.

"Well hello to you too. Name's Kisuke Urahara,"

"I'm Kiyoshi Ryou,"

"Uhh… Kouryu Hikaru?"

"What do you want from my shop?"

"… You called us here, Mr. Ghost,"

"You're very sharp, Hikaru,"

"Riiiighttt,"

"What do you want from m- I mean us?"

"Right, we'll discuss about it after dinner,"

"Huh? But Urahara-san… I wanna go home!"

Kiyoshi busied himself around the compound while Hikaru's arguing with Urahara.

"You can't go home now, you have things to do… oh and your other friends already made themselves comfortable,"

"My friends?"

"Yes,"

"Who?"

"Somebody you know,"

"… Stop kidding around Urahara-san,"

"Aizuru Mae and Kaneshiro Akito,"

Took me a moment before I screamed, "WHAT??"

Kiyoshi stopped doing whatever he's doing with the shovel in his hand.

"Mae? THAT Mae??"

Kiyoshi dropped his? shovel.

"Hmmm… maybe?"

"Are you saying Aki's here?" Kiyoshi's interest in the shovel was gone.

"Maybe?"

"Okay now he's making fun of us…" Hikaru leaned against the wall of the small living room.

"You'll see," Urahara stepped out from the room leaving both Hikaru and Ryou (lets call him by his first name now shall we? Hehehe).

Hikaru slides down onto the floor and sat quietly for a moment. Thinking how in the world did Mr. Gho-… Urahara-san managed to drag Mae and Kaneshiro here. And where in the world is this place? Why does Karakura sounds so familiar and Urahara sounds so very very very familiar too.

"Hey, isn't Karakura a place from Bleach?"

"… Huh?" Hikaru stared at Ryou who was now seated near the sliding door, looking out at the compound. Why the compound interests him I have no idea.

"Aww come on. The anime Bleach, the manga Bleach? Ring any bells? Some Bleach fan you are,"

"Hey, Hey, I resent that,"

"Yeah, Urahara's the guy who makes the thing called gigai right?"

"I knew the name's familiar but well… I never thought it was real…"

Ryou suddenly stood up and said, "I'm gonna meet KENPACHI!!"

"… A Kenpachi fan… let's just hope he doesn't cut you to pieces when you meet him,"

Silence.

Sigh.

Let's just hope for the best… and for dinner to commence.

**To be continued………… ja ne**


End file.
